Dinosaur King Japanese Arcade - Wave 13: 2007 4th Edition: Card Gallery
These are the arcade cards in the 2007 4th Edition. Cards this Wiki does not have images for may be represented in other languages' parallel waves. Main Cards Tyrannosaurus Card 11.png|Tyrannosaurus 001-竜 Iw.PNG|Spinosaurus 002-竜 (no image) SaichaJap20074th.jpg|Saichania 003-竜 11091216829821 842.jpg|Carnotaurus 004-竜 Iw.PNG|Amargasaurus 005-竜 (no image) Pachyrhinosaurus Card 5.png|Pachyrhinosaurus 006-竜 Iw.PNG|Lambeosaurus 007-竜 (no image) Utahraptor Card 4.jpg|Utahraptor 008-竜 Iw.PNG|Baryonyx 009-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Torosaurus 010-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Edmontonia 011-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Saltasaurus 012-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Triceratops 013-竜 (no image) Maiasaura Card 5.png|Maiasaura 014-竜 Iw.PNG|Eucentrosaurus 015-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Sauropelta 016-竜 (no image) Tsintaosaurus Card 4.png|Tsintaosaurus 017-竜 Daspletosaurus Card 2.png|Daspletosaurus 018-竜 Alioramus Card 3.png|Alioramus 019-竜 Iw.PNG|Patagosaurus 020-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Opisthocoelicaudia 021-竜 (no image) Brachyceratops Card 07 4th.png|Brachyceratops 022-竜 Iw.PNG|Nodosaurus 023-竜 (no image) DacenJap20074tj.jpg|Dacentrurus 024-竜 Corytho20074th.jpg|Corythosaurus 025-竜 Iw.PNG|Deltadromeus 026-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Eustreptospondylus 027-竜 (no image) AmpeloJap20074th.jpg|Ampelosaurus 028-竜 Pentaceratops Card 5.jpg|Pentaceratops 029-竜 Tarchia Card 2.png|Tarchia 030-竜 Majungasaurus Card 3.jpg|Majungasaurus 031-竜 Yangchuanosaurus Card 3.jpg|Yangchuanosaurus 032-竜 Iw.PNG|Anatotitan 033-竜 (no image) Dicraeosaurus Card 2.png|Dicraeosaurus 034-竜 Iw.PNG|Albertosaurus 035-竜 (no image) Achelousaurus Card 3.png|Achelousaurus 036-竜 Tala20074th.jpg|Talarurus 037-竜 Iw.PNG|Muttaburrasaurus 038-竜 (no image) Iw.PNG|Tail Smash 039-技 (no image) Stomping Hammer Card 3.png|Stomping Hammer 040-技 Diving Press Card 7.png|Diving Press 041-技 Critical Block Card 5.png|Critical Block 042-技 Final Fury Card 8.png|Final Fury 043-技 Kamikaze Tackle Card 5.png|Kamikaze Tackle 044-技 Death Grind Card 4.png|Death Grind 045-技 Wall Smash Card 5.png|Wall Smash 046-技 Iw.PNG|Tie Breaker 047-技 (no image) Quick Strike Card 7.png|Quick Strike 048-技 Iw.PNG|Neck Crusher 049-技 (no image) Atomic Bomb Card 3.png|Atomic Bomb 050-技 Dino Swing Card 7.png|Dino Swing 051-技 Haste Card 3.png|Haste 052-技 Counter & Recovery Card Jap-2.png|Counterattack Recovery 053-技 Iw.PNG|Attack Up 054-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Defense Up 055-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Elemental Power 056-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Power Drain 057-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Venom Fang 058-技 (no image) StunJapanese20074th.jpg|Stun Dash 059-技 Light Recovery Card 4.png|Recovery 060-技 Iw.PNG|Pawpaw Power 061-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Move Breaker 062-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Triple Headbutt 063-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Skydive 064-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Saura Healing 065-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Move Block 066-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Tie Bomb 067-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Life-Force Swap 068-技 (no image) TieAttackJap20074th.jpg|Tie Attack 069-技 Iw.PNG|ACT Dice 070-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Dino Stuffer 071-技 (no image) Iw.PNG|Fire Bomb 072-炎 (no image) Blazing Spin Attack Card 4.png|Blazing Spin Attack 073-炎 Volcano Burst Card 12.jpg|Volcano Burst 074-炎 Death Fire Card 9.png|Death Fire 075-炎 Iw.PNG|Magma Blaster 076-炎 (no image) Iw.PNG|Water Sword 077-水 (no image) Iw.PNG|Aqua Whip 078-水 (no image) Iw.PNG|Shockwave 079-水 (no image) Iw.PNG|Aqua Vortex 080-水 (no image) Iw.PNG|Futaba Mega Cannon 081-水 (no image) Lightning Strike Card 8.png|Lightning Strike 082-雷 Iw.PNG|Thunder Bazooka 083-雷 (no image) Iw.PNG|Electric Charge 084-雷 (no image) Iw.PNG|Blitz Counter 085-雷 (no image) Gatling Spark Card 7.png|Gatling Spark 086-雷 Iw.PNG|Mole Attack 087-土 (no image) Iw.PNG|Earthquake 088-土 (no image) Iw.PNG|Earth Barrier 089-土 (no image) Iw.PNG|Crystal Break 090-土 (no image) Iw.PNG|Quake Saber 091-土 (no image) Egg Attack Card 3.png|Egg Attack 092-草 MetalJap20074th.jpg|Metal Wing 093-草 NatureJap20074th.jpg|Nature's Blessing 094-草 SuperJap20074th.jpg|Super Impact 095-草 Biting Wind Card 6.png|Biting Wind 096-風 Iw.PNG|Ninja Attack 097-風 (no image) Iw.PNG|Cyclone 098-風 (no image) Iw.PNG|Dino Illusion 099-風 (no image) Mayfly Card 6.png|Kagerou 100-風 Fossil Cards AcrocanthoJapFossil.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus KS005-竜 SaurolophusJapFossil.jpg|Saurolophus KS006-竜 SinJapFossil.jpg|Sinraptor KS007-竜 Hidden Cards Therizinosaurus Card 2.jpg|Therizinosaurus SP07-竜 (hidden) PachycephaloJap20074th.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus SP08-竜 (hidden) Pachycephalosaurus Card 5.png|Pachycephalosaurus SP08-竜 (revealed) Deinonychus Card 4.jpg|Deinonychus SP09-竜 (revealed) Category:Arcade